


A World of Peas

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a talk with Ron before he leaves on the hunt for Horcruxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the long-ago Triatharon competition on LJ, but still canon compliant. The prompt was 'birthday'. This fic was inspired by a bumper sticker and the fact that Molly's birthday is 30 October.

“Ron, could you come here a moment?”

Ron had been hoping to avoid his mother “Anything wrong, Mum?” he asked carefully. He was afraid she would somehow divine that he, Harry and Hermione were leaving after Bill's wedding.

She held a ragged and yellowed scrap of parchment in her hand. “I just want to have a little chat.”

“This isn't my snidget-and-billywig talk, is it? 'Cause Charlie—”

“No, this isn't about that. Although, perhaps your father—no? Well, do you remember this?” She held out the parchment.

Ron took it. Dried peas were Spellotaped across the top. The childish scrawl underneath wished a 'Happy Birthday to Mummy'.

His ears burned. “Aw, Mum. I can't believe you saved this. I was so stupid.”

“It was adorable. Someday when you have children, you'll understand. You must have overheard me saying the best birthday present I ever received was a world of peace for my children--”

“And I thought you said peas. It didn't make any sense, but grownups said a lot of things that didn't make sense to me when I was five.”

“Every time I got another owl about one of your 'adventures' with Harry, I'd take this out and think, 'That's my Ronnie, giving me a world of peas.'”

“Mum...”

“I don't know if I've told you how very proud I am of you. You've grown into the sort of young man your father and I always hoped you'd be.” She pulled him into a tight and, given that he was a good foot taller than her, awkward hug.


End file.
